Managing memory resources is an important function of computer system software. A conventional operating system, for example, manages virtual memory to physical memory page mappings through a level of virtual to physical indirection. The virtual memory to physical memory mapping is transparent to an application referencing memory via a virtual address. This indirection enables the operating system to utilize one or more virtual memory address spaces that together are larger than physical memory and store recently accessed pages within physical memory for efficient access and to swap out pages (e.g., between memory and storage, etc.) that are less recently accessed.
In virtual machine environments, in which virtual machines (VMs) employ guest operating systems to provide guest virtual memory to guest physical memory mappings, a hypervisor provides a second level of indirection to provide guest physical memory to machine memory mappings. Because the hypervisor manages guest physical memory to machine memory page mappings, it is able to identify and isolate the guest physical memory of specified VMs within the machine memory and “migrate” memory pages of a VM from a source machine to a destination machine making possible a variety of hypervisor-based services to assist IT administrators in managing VM-based data centers. For example, entire VM states (e.g., memory space and processor state) can be migrated in real time (referred to as “live migration”) from one server to another server for dynamic load balancing across hosts and other management operations, or to create backup VMs on separate hosts, which serve as replicas of the primary VM, and are used for fault tolerance (FT).
In each of these examples, memory pages are being transmitted from a source machine to a destination machine. As the process is being carried out, the same memory page, however, may be transmitted more than once, e.g., if a memory page that has been transmitted is modified at the source machine before the process completes. Retransmitting memory pages wastes time, adds computational overhead, and unnecessarily consumes network bandwidth. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a technique for carrying out hypervisor-based services in a more time and resource efficient manner.